Recipe for Disaster
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: Hogwarts was in trouble the moment they suggested for the Sand Siblings and Team 10 to spend a year learning magic.  Throw in a certain boy, stone and dark lord, and you've got the perfect recipe for disaster.  Pre-Chuunin, PS.  Used to be 'Sand Wizards'.
1. Gaara of the Sand

**Sand Wizards**

**Chapter One**

**Beta'd by ShadowBloodsPain (Check out her stories! They're Millenium ring shaped cookie worthy!)**

In the middle of the night, a small boy was walking through the streets. His hair was a bloody red color and his eyes were a pupil less green. The boy was very pale for a person that lived in the desert and he carried a heavy looking gourd on his back. This boy was Gaara, host of the One Tailed Shukaku, the tailed beast that had attacked the Village Hidden in the Sand many times. Gaara was an insomniac due to being the host of Shukaku, for if he slept the demon would overtake him and destroy the village. Not like he really cared.

He had one purpose: to kill so that he may prove his existence. _'I live for one reason_', he thought, _'to prove my existence_._ I love only myself. I will kill those who wrong me'_. Little did he know that there were some muggers following him.

"Hey boss, that kid's gourd looks like it could be worth a lot of money," one whispered. The boss stared greedily at the gourd, fingers itching to get his hands on it. "There might be some gold in there too!"

The muggers dropped down and threw some shuriken at Gaara. Sand rose up from the gourd to protect Gaara as he turned to face the men.

"Hey brat," the boss said. "Why don't you hand over the gourd and all of your ye-" He cut himself off when he got a good look at the boy. _'Crap. Oh gods, not him, please don't let it be him. No. I don't want to die now.'_ he thought.

"Ha! Sand? You think you can defeat us with some measly sand? Kid, you don't stand a chance!" the other one snickered. The boss was looking franticly back and forth from his comrade to Gaara.

"H-hey, P-Pizar, leave the kid alone. Y-you know the saying, 'A-a monster- I mean jinchuur- sorry, an elite with a stone can beat a-'"

"'Novice with a shuriken'. Your existence is now over," Gaara finished calmly. He raised his hand and sand covered the men. With an emotionless voice, the small boy said "Sand Coffin." and closed his hand.

The sand crushed the muggers and blood squirted everywhere. Gaara simply brushed off a piece of liver that was on his shoulder. Nearby, his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, were watching the whole scene.

"Aww, man! Father's going to kill us if he sees this mess! Temari, your turn," Kankuro yawned. "There's no way that I'm cleaning that up."

Temari pinched him. "I've done it twice in a row. You do it." Kankuro yawned again and glanced at the Kazekage tower. "Urgh, fine. But that means you have to clean my pu-"

"Do it, or I'll make tell Gaara that you stole his teddy bear as a joke," Temari threatened, grabbing him by the collar. Kankuro gulped. "O-okay, okay... I'll do it."

Temari let go of his shirt and sat down. "Get up here when you're done," she ordered. Kankuro pouted like a little boy and said, "Yes, Little Miss Know-It-All," and muttered quietly under his breath, "Just because you're a bitch..."

Temari turned and glared daggers at her brother. Kankuro sweat-dropped. _'M-man, she's scary.'_ he thought. Kankuro then turned and ran towards the mess on the path.

"Now that the idiot is gone, I should probably catch up on my homework," Temari muttered as she watched her brother clean up Gaara's mess. She reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. As soon as she opened it, a messenger ninja came behind her.

"Temari-sama! Lord Kazekage wishes to speak to you and your brothers!" the ninja shouted.

Temari frowned at this. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just said, 'bring me Temari, Gaara and Kankuro!'" The messenger yelled back.

Temari gritted her teeth. _'God, I've always hated this guy. He doesn't understand the words peace and quiet.'_ she thought as she glared at the loud ninja. She glanced down at Kankuro, who was picking up god-who-knows-what and then back to the messenger.

"Fine, let me go get Kankuro and Gaara," Temari sighed. The messenger saluted her and disappeared into the night.

Temari jumped up to tell her brother the message. Kankuro stuck his tongue out in disgust. He turned to Temari and asked, "Why is it always us that have to clean up after Gaara? Can't we jus-"

"Kankuro! Father wants to speak to us," Temari interrupted.

The puppeteer tilted his head. "Just the two of us?"

Temari shook her head. "Gaara, too. Do you know where he is?"

"I am right here," a cold voice replied. The two siblings turned around to see Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. "Let's go," he said, marching towards the Kazekage tower. Temari and Kankuro followed him, not daring to look at Gaara. They felt that if they did, then Gaara would kill them without a second thought.

It took only thirty seconds to reach the tower. The two ninjas guarding the gate pointed their spears at the siblings, but lowered them when they recognized Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. They bowed down and said, "Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, your father is waiting for you inside," one of them said. Gaara nodded at walked inside.

Inside, they were greeted by a Jonin called Baki, who led them up towards their father's room.

"Your father is inside," Baki said, bowing down like the guards outside. Gaara opened the door and marched in. Kankuro and Temari followed.

2 hours earlier...

Dumbledore checked his watch. It wasn't a normal watch, instead it of numbers around the face it had gold stars. "Eleven o'clock," he whispered. "Almost time."

Dumbledore paced around his office, stroking his long, white beard as he walked. All of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their portraits. One however, was wide awake. He had curly black hair that went down to his shoulders, and had a headband with a symbol on the top.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked the portrait. The portrait nodded his head. "Albus, the Village Hidden in the Sand is home to many ninja. Recent studies have shown that the chakra that flows in their veins is almost identical to the magic that flows in ours," Edward explained.

"Yes, but I am worried about the boy who holds a demon inside him. I have heard that he kills simply for the joy of it."

"First of all, he is called a jinchuuriki, and besides, I told you to hire that ninja from Konoha, Senjii," Edward replied. "He has the first Hokage's blood within him. As you know, the first Hokage is the only ninja to be able to control the tailed beasts, so therefore Senjii can suppress the Shukaku's chakra. Don't worry. As long as he is around the boy, there is nothing to worry about."

Dumbledore sat down on his chair and sighed. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. "You wish for me to hire a ninja to stalk this young boy?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's either that or letting him run free, with a high possibility that the demon could break free and destroy this entire castle and everyone inside. Your choice," Edward replied.

'_I don't have a choice._' Dumbledore thought. "I will send a message to Konoha."

He wrote down a quick message and gave it to his phoenix, Fawkes. "Give this to the leader of their village," He told the phoenix, which blinked and erupted in flames, and then he was gone.

Dumbledore stared out of the window. "Please, reach them," Dumbledore whispered. He checked his watch again. "Edward, would you mind looking for Severus? I want him to mind my office. Tell him that the password is, 'Chocolate Frogs'. I am going to the Sand Village," Dumbledore asked. The previous head master nodded and rushed out of his portrait. Dumbledore sat up, grabbed three envelopes, and disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

Kankuro and Temari couldn't keep their eyes off of the man standing next to their father. He had a beard that was way too long, blue twinkling eyes, and grey robes. Kankuro tapped Temari in the shoulder. "Bet you ten bucks that that guy can't walk without tripping over his beard," He whispered quietly. Temari smirked. "I'll bet twenty that he can."

Gaara wasn't interested in the man, but the envelopes in the man's hand did catch his attention. He couldn't see them properly, but he had a feeling that they had something to do with him and his siblings.

The Kazekage coughed. "Ahem, this is Albus Dumbledore, and he is headmaster of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would like to say a few words," he explained. "Albus?"

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage," the man now identified as Dumbledore said. He then spoke to the siblings directly. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for young witches and wizards to learn and control their magical powers. It is like the ninja academy here. Recent studies have shown that ninjas are a lot like wizards and witches. Our school has decided to let three ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sand to come to our school and learn about magic and our world. And the three ninja that were chosen are you." Dumbledore handed out the three envelopes. "This is all of the information you need. Inside you will find your booklist and the train ticket. If you would like to know where to get your books, there is another note inside. And your father has set up your own account in the wizard bank."

Gaara opened his letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Gaara,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We will await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_first year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Set books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

Gaara narrowed his eye as he scanned through the letter. "You expect us to believe this?" he asked rudely, getting a stern look from the Kazekage in return.

"I didn't expect you to believe at first. This is probably something new to you," Dumbledore answered.

"We don't even have an owl," Temari said. "So even if this is true, then how will we contact them to say that we would like to go?"

"Wand... Broomstick... Cauldron... this just a pile of shit," Kankuro added.

"Miss Temari, I will inform the staff if you say yes. Mr. Kankuro, that kind of language is something that would land you in detention at our school. I understand if you don't believe me, or if you don't want to go," Dumbledore replied, smiling brightly.

"Father, do you want us to go?" Temari asked her father.

"I think that this would be good for you three and the village," The Kazekage told them.

"But what about the Academy? We haven't graduated yet," Kankuro piped up.

"Don't worry about that. Go, it will be a good experience."

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other. "I will go," Gaara said coldly. "Me too." Kankuro and Temari said together.

Dumbledore smiled at the three of them. "Well, I will inform the staff, and I will see you three on the 1 September." He waved at the four of them, and with a loud CRACK he disappeared into thin air.

"You three are dismissed," the Kazekage said. The Sand Siblings left the room.

**Chapter One, the Better version. Yep, it's better alright! Just ask Gaara!**

**Gaara: **…Can I get my chocolate now?

**Lupin: **Chocolate makes everything better! Choco-choco-chocolate~!

**Gaara: **…WTF…

**Luffy: **One Piece Rules! :D

**Me: **Sure does! And so does reviewing :3!


	2. Harry Potter

Sand wizards: chapter 2

Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto...yet.  


THUMP THUMP THUMP.

_God, I hate it when it's Dudley's birthday._

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

_When was the last time I had a birthday?_

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

_Oh right, never. I ha-_

"GET UP BOY!"

Harry woke up with a jolt, hitting his head on the ceiling as he sat up. He started to rub his head to try and get rid of the pain, when suddenly the door burst open and he found himself grabbed by the collar and banged against the wall.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO GET UP, YOU GET UP! I DON'T WANT DUDDER'S BIRTHDAY RUINED! SO GO FRY SOME EGGS!" Uncle Vernon spat.

"S-sorry..." Harry apologised. He studied Uncle Vernon. He was a large man with no neck, and a huge moustache. Harry was the opposite. He was a small, skinny boy with knobbly knees, messy jet black hair, green eyes and glasses. And on his forehead, there was a lighting shaped scar, which, according to Aunt Petunia, he got in a car crash when he was young. Unfortunately, his parents died in the car.

Uncle Vernon let go of Harry's collar and pointed at the kitchen door. "Go. Make. Dudley's. Breakfast. Now." He said angrily. Harry muttered, "Yes," and speed towards the kitchen. He cracked the eggs and placed them in the fry pan, with some bacon on the side. Over on the kitchen table, Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper. 

"Bloody Teenagers... again? God, they are horrible this year. Have you read the paper, Petunia?" He said to his wife, who had just entered the room with Dudley. She had a bony fingers, a long neck (Like a giraffe's), and curly blonde hair. Dudley looked exactly like Uncle Vernon, except he has several chins and blonde hair like his mother.  
"No, honey," Petunia replied. She had her hands covering her son's eyes, so he couldn't see a gigantic pile of presents stacked against the wall. "Can I open my eyes now?" Dudley asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay Dudders, you can open them now," Petunia told him. Dudley opened his eyes and stared at his presents. The smile on his face was gone, and replaced with a frown. "How many are there?" He demanded, turning to face his father and mother. Uncle Vernon smiled. "36," He replied.

"36? That's two less than last year!" Dudley cried. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Some of the presents are bigger than last years'. Did you see Aunt Marge's-" Uncle Vernon was cut off. "I *sniff* want *sniff* more *sniff* PRESEEEEEEEEENTS!" The birthday boy screamed. Aunt Petunia tried to hold her son's hand, but Dudley slapped it away. Uncle Vernon tried to calm Dudley down.

"Listen son, we'll get 3 more presents when we're at the zoo," He reassured Dudley. Dudley nodded and smiled. Harry tore his eyes off his relatives and glanced at the fry pan. The eggs and bacon were ready. He placed them on a plate, and dragged his feet towards the table.

"Here," Harry mumbled, placing the plate in front of his cousin. Petunia raised one eyebrow up when she saw Harry. "Comb your hair," She screeched. Harry replied, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."  
"And get the mail," Vernon added, not bothering to take his eyes off the newspaper. Harry left the room and checked the door for any mail.

"Bill... Bill... Bill..." Harry stopped. His heart skipped a beat. In his hand, there was a letter addressed to him. _To him._ Harry Potter. He never got mail. And yet here was a letter addressed to him:

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry flipped the envelope over. There was some sort of logo on the back; a lion. A raven, a serpent and a badger surrounding a H.

"What are you doing, boy? Checking for letter bombs?" Vernon chuckled. Harry glanced over his shoulder. "C-coming," he called out. Harry rushed back to the kitchen. He handed out the bills to his uncle, and then walked quietly towards the bench. He was about to open his letter when suddenly Dudley burst out, "Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!"

He snatched the heavy letter off Harry and ran towards his dad. Vernon sneered. "Now who on earth would write to you?" He checked the letter. He paled when he saw the logo. "P-Petunia, it's t-them..." Petunia rushed towards her husband, and paled when she saw the letter too. They started to whisper to each other, forgetting that Harry and Dudley were still there.

"Dad! I want to see the letter!" Dudley cried out.

"It's mine!" Harry yelled.

"OUT! Both of you get out," Vernon ordered. Dudley scowled. He didn't like being told what to do.

"But-"

"OUT!" Vernon roared. He pushed both of them out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

Harry and Dudley immediately fought over the key hole. Dudley won, so Harry lay down and pressed his ear against the door. "Vernon, what are we going to do? We tried to stamp it out of him," Petunia was saying. Harry pressed his ear harder. "I don't know. Look at the address. They must be following us," Vernon gulped. "I just don't know."

Vernon walked towards the kitchen door. Harry and Dudley quickly jumped out of the way, and Dudley raced upstairs. The door opened, and Vernon came out wearing a forced smile, and said to Harry, "Me a-and your aunt have been thinking... you're getting too old for that room... so... we're giving you Dudley's second room."

Harry widened his eyes. "Why? What was in that letter?" He asked. Vernon turned into a violent shade of purple. "Don't ask questions!" He barked. "Uh, I mean... go get your stuff and put them in Dudley's second room."

"Why-"

"GO!" Vernon shouted. Harry sprinted to his cupboard and got out all of his belongs, and then carried them upstairs. When all of it was upstairs he closed his bedroom door and lay down on his bed.

_I wish I knew what was in that letter,_ Harry thought as he rolled over on the bed. _What does that logo mean? They tried to stamp what out of him? Who are they?_ He stared at the mirror. His hair covered his scar. Harry pushed his fringe up so he could see it. The lightning shaped scar was the only thing in the house that had anything to do with Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. "Tomorrow. I'll check the mail box again tomorrow," he said to himself. "Then I'll get all the answers."

This chapter was shoooooooort. 2 pages long. ...kinda bad. 

If any of you have any pairings you would like to see in this book, tell me and I might fit it in. NO YAOI OR YURI. And the only characters from Naruto that I'm having in this story are Sand sibs, Yamato, Kazekage and the Akatsuki (Not in the sand wizards, but I'm making sequels to sand wizards, I'll add them in that... 'Cos they are the best).

HELP! What does it mean when you update? I went to search harry potter/Naruto fan fictions, when I saw sand wizards, and it said that I published it on the 10/01/11, and I updated it on the 10/01/11, but I added a new chapter today... help. I sound really stupid, but I'm new, and I can't find an update thing anywhere.

Oh, and I would like to say thanks again to Panda123, you're awesome! I read some of your stories, they're awesomely awesome.

REVIEW!

Bye.


	3. Konoha 11!

**Sand wizards**

**Chapter 3: Konoha 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/**

"And that is your mission for the year," the third Hokage finished explaining the mission to the masked ANBU. "Any questions?"

The ANBU nodded his head. "So this mission, there are around one thousand students and 12 teachers including me, plus a Jinchuuriki, and you want me to protect everyone by myself? Can't I at least have one jonin? For instance…the great Kakashi Hatake?"

The third Hokage, or Sarutobi, sighed. "Kakashi is currently on a mission in the Village Hidden in the Stone, as is Kurenai. Might I suggest my son, Asuma?"

"He will do."

Sarutobi pointed towards the forest. "He is currently training with his team, Konoha 11," He said calmly. "Go find them."

The ANBU saluted him, and speed off towards the forest. _This mission...is this really an A ranked mission? _He thought. _No, it is. I mustn't underestimate the power of the Jinchuuriki, especially when more than one thousand lives are on my shoulders._

He hopped from tree to tree, and after three minutes he sensed four different chakras. The ANBU hid in a tree and watched the Hokage's son train.

"So, first of we're going to practise the Shika-Ino-Cho combo," A man who the ANBU assumed was Asuma said. A chubby boy raised his hand, and said back, "But, Asuma-sensei, we've perfected it. We don't need more training."

The two next two him nodded. "Choji is right, we can easily beat a rookie genin when we unleash that combo," a blonde piped up. The other boy sighed, a gazed up at the clouds. Asuma smirked. "Yes, you could easily beat a rookie genin, but you couldn't beat a chunin now, could you? And you aren't very good at noticing other's presence. For instance, you didn't try to attack our little friend over there."

Asuma threw one of his air charka filled kunai at the bushes were the ANBU was. The ANBU quickly jumped onto the soft grass, sweating a little. _Shit… I was careless, I should have known he would've attacked me if I stayed hidden for too long. If I didn't jump at the last second, my whole body would have been… anyway, remember the mission._

"Hello, my name is…" the ANBU started to say. He frowned under his mask. _What was the name I chose for this mission? Oh, yeah…_ "Senji. Senji Ikushi. I have been sent by Lord Third to give you four an A-ranked mission."

The reactions were quite different. The chubby boy grinned, Asuma smirked, but his eyes were confused, the blonde girl gaped at Senji, and a brunette boy merely sighed and gazed dreamily at the clouds, and Senji could have sworn he said, "Missions, so troublesome. Man, I wish I were a cloud…"

Senji raised one eyebrow. "This isn't an A-ranked mission for nothing, you know. Lives depend on whether you accept this mission or not," He stated. "But if you accept it, then you will be gone for a year."

The blonde gasped. "A year away from… SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed the last word. The two boys next to her covered their ears, while Asuma patted her on the shoulder.

"If we accepted this, then you should know our names first. I am Asuma Sarutobi," Asuma said, pointing to himself. "She is _Ino Yamakana, and these two are Shikamaru Nara and Choji _Akimichi." He gestured his hand towards his students.

"So, what's the mission?" Shikamaru asked. Senji took off his mask, revealing his face. He hadn't shown his face for a while, and it felt good to take off the ANBU mask. "There is a school somewhere far away. A school for magic."

"What, like the academy?" Ino interrupted. Asuma hushed her and mouthed to continue.

"No. This school is special. You enter when you are eleven, and you leave when you are seventeen. It is the most amazing school to ever exist," Senji sighed dreamily. "But something is threating the peace that the founders and the headmasters have tried so hard to keep. The return of the darkest of wizards, the darkness in the light, Lord Voldemort."

Choji sniggered. "Lord what?" he smirked, spitting out some chips. Shikamaru snorted, and Ino giggled. Only Asuma took the name seriously.

"Konoha 11! Show respect! From what we have heard so far, this Lord Voldemort strikes fear into the heart of every witch and wizard!" Asuma barked. "But I would like to know: what on earth do you mean 'return'?"

Senji sat down. "It's going to take a while to explain the whole story, and I'm only going to say it once, so listen carefully," he said, while Konoha 11 sat down.

"_Over fifty years ago, one particular student roamed the halls of Hogwarts. He was a heir of Salazar Slytherin-"_

"Slyther- what?" Ino interrupted.

"One of the four houses in Hogwarts. The other three are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They are named after the four founders. Anyway, as I was saying…"

"_He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and possessed dark powers beyond the normal wizard level. Back then, he was known as Tom Riddle, but around two years after he left school, he was reborn as Voldemort, the darkest threat this world has ever seen. His reign over the wizarding world was well over three decades. The Dark Lord wanted power, and lots of it. So one night, he went to the Potter's house, because he believed that if he killed their son, Harry, then he would be the most powerful wizard ever. He went inside, and killed James Potter. Then he went upstairs, into their bedroom, to murder Harry, but Lily Potter wouldn't let him. So Lord Voldemort killed her. The Dark Lord turned to Potter, and tried to kill him- but a miracle happened. No one knows how or why, but Harry Potter survived the killing curse, and Lord Voldemort was never seen again."_

Ino scowled. "Well if he's dead, then why do we need to go and protect this Harry Potter anyway? And by the looks of it, he's probably going to be fine and dandy, since he's already survived a killing curse," she said, crossing her arms.

"I never said that Lord Voldemort is dead. No, he's still out there; somewhere… he's just waiting for the right moment…" Senji answered. "But I haven't explained the whole story yet. You see, three other ninjas are going to Hogwarts-"

"IS IT SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN?" Ino screamed. The boys took one step away from her.  
"No, they are from _Sunagakure. And one is dangerous," Senji started to say.  
"So not only are we protecting Harry Potter and the rest of the students from Lord Voldemort, but we are also protecting them…" Shikamaru said, glancing at Asuma.  
"...From the dangerous one?" Asuma finished. "Just what makes him dangerous?" he asked._

_Senji whispered something in Asuma's ear. Asuma widened his eyes. "A-are they insane?" he gasped. "Sending in… is it true?"_

_Senji nodded. "So, are you willing to take this mission?"_

_Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji nodded. "If I turn my backs on these people, then I will be nothing more than a murderer," Ino said. "So count me in."_

_Senji smiled warmly. "Well, Konoha 11, your mission starts in one month!"_

**/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/**

**End of chapter.  
You know how it works… R&R!  
Sorry it took sooooo long, it's just I couldn't be stuffed writing this over again for about a month, so… sorry! Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers!  
I have a new story up called the Master Donna, so if you are interested in Doctor Who, then check it out and review! **

**See you!  
(That's waaaay too many !s…!) **


	4. Sand and Snake

**Sand Wizards**

**Chapter four: Sand and Snake**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own Harry Potter or Naruto… *Tear drop***

**/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

"I-I can't believe!" one of the elders gasped when the Lord Kazekage explained about sending his son, daughter and that…thing to some posh school in Britain. "This is an outrage, Kazekage! I will not sit back and watch you send our weapon off to some stupid boarding school!" another one roared, slamming his fists on the table.

"I agree with Geji, if you send Gaara off to Britain then one of the other nations will eventually find out and invade the Sunagakure. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about. Are you sure we could trust this Dumbledore? Is it not possible that this wizard, as he claims to be, is a rotten liar that is bent on using our weapon for his own personal uses?" Chitsu, another elder, stated. Everyone in the room started to argue with each other, except the Kazekage, who was twitching his eye and going red with fury.

"SILENCE!" the Kazekage ordered, anger flashing in his eyes. He glared at every single member at the council. They all fell silent. "I AM NOT A FOOL! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! I TRUST THIS MAN, AND IF ANY OF YOU DON'T TRUST HIM, THEN YOU CAN GO AWAY FROM THIS VILLAGE! NO, THIS WHOLE COUNTRY!"

Several members gulped. Baki glanced at Chitsu, who was looking down on the floor and fidgeting with his fingers. He looked like a little school boy who had just been told off for doing the wrong thing. Baki raised his hand for permission to speak.

"Yes, Baki?" the Kazekage said. Out of all the council members, the Kazekage liked Baki the most, mostly because he was the only one who didn't argue at every single meeting, unlike _some _people.

"Thank you, my lord. We shouldn't see this as a bad thing. The wizarding world has its dark side too, like we have Orochimaru, that ex-sannin from Konoha, and Sasori of the red sand. If the wizarding world and the shinobi world unite, we could get rid of the darkness once and for all. And if that means sending Gaara, Kankuro and Temari off to Hogwarts, then I shall be preparing myself for a war that is coming to destroy us," Baki said. "But I will do my best to stop it." One of the members stared at Baki, then added, "I am not someone who is about to sit back and enjoy people get slaughter while we drink our sake. I will accept your choice of sending your children to Hogwarts."

Hucha and Jihano glanced at each other's faces, nodding their heads. "It would be unwise not to send them off. Their world is no different than ours, so I see them as allies. And when our allies are in danger, we go off and help them, and they would do the same for us."

Around half of the members were starting to love the foreign exchange project. "I will put this to a vote. Those who are willing to let my descendants go to Hogwarts raise your hand," the Kazekage said. More than half the members raised their hands. The remaining members glared at the Kazekage, who, even though he didn't show it, was extremely happy about the council's decision. "Well, looks like we have come to an agreement. Gaara, Temari and Gaara are going to Hogwarts!"

**/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

After around twenty minutes of getting used to his new room, Harry was forced to go downstairs to meet Piers, one of Dudley's friends, with more muscle than brain. Normally when Dudley's friends were around, Harry would hide behind the garden and look out for any fat boys.

The first thing Harry noticed when he went downstairs was Piers and Dudley talking. Piers noticed Harry and nudged Dudley, whispering something into his ear. Dudley roared with laughter. Piers sneered at Harry. "Hey Potter, where did you get that top? Your mum? Oh that's right, you don't have one!" He said, laughing with Dudley. Harry ignored him a walked into the kitchen, where Vernon was putting on his brown jacket.

"Uh… Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. Vernon's response was quick. "What do you want, boy?" he barked. Vernon gasped and spoke again, "I-I mean, w-what would y-y-you like, H-Harry?"  
Vernon forced a smile, making Harry vomit in the inside. Seriously, all he wanted to do was go to the sink and vomit. Uncle Vernon's fake smile is not something you would like to look at at all.

"I was wondering when Mrs Figgs is coming to pick me up," Harry said. Vernon grumbled something that sounded like, "Yarnogoinofiggs."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?" _If I heard what I think I heard… _Harry thought, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You're coming with us!" Vernon shouted, twitching his eyes and turning a dangerous colour of purple. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Piers and Dudley sniggering. "Boy, get in the car. We're going now."

"B-but what?" Harry asked with amazement. Vernon roared at him. "DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID, POTTER? GET IN THE CAR!"

Harry quickly ran towards the front door. _What on earth is going on today? First I get a letter from some unknown person, now I'm going to the zoo? This is the weirdest day ever…_ Harry thought. Well, not the weirdest day. There was the time when Aunt Petunia shaved all of his hair (Except for his fringe, to hide 'that horrible scar'), and Harry spent all night dreading of the school day the next day, with all the children laughing at him. Miraculously, the next day Harry's hair had grown back to its normal messy jet-black cut.

"Get out of the way, Potter!" Dudley sneered, shoving Harry to the side and getting in the car, with Piers trailing behind. Harry sat next to Piers, obviously uncomfortable with the seating arraignment, as he shifted as far as he could away from the two bullies.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you want to sit next to your friends?" Piers smirked, punching Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry! Let's play in the back of the car!" He punched poor Harry again, leaving him with a nasty bruise on his right arm. Harry rubbed his arm and stared out of the window, not even bothering to say a word.

By the time Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat in the car, Harry already had three bruises on his arm. And yet, the two adults did nothing to stop it.

It took thirty minutes to get to the zoo. Dudley was whinging how he wanted to see the reptiles after he ate two adult size plates of pepperoni pizza.

"I wanna see the snakes! The snaaaaaaakes!" He complained, with crocodile tears in his eyes. Petunia hugged Dudley.

"Don't worry Duddy kins! We'll see the snakes! I promise, pumpkin," she reassured, while Harry resisted the urge to suddenly vomit right then and there.

As soon as they went into the dark room where the reptiles were, Dudley ran over to the biggest snake, which was fast asleep. Dudley started to knock on the window. "Oi! Wake up! Do something!" He yelled. "Dad, it's not doing anything!"

Vernon knocked on the glass. "Get up!" he said angrily. The snake didn't move. "Sorry son, it's not moving. How 'but that python over there?"

Dudley was quick to get away from the sleeping boa constrictor to the second largest snake, the python. Harry stayed where he was; he was mildly interested in the snake, even if it was sleeping. "Sorry about that. He'll do that if you're asleep," He said, feeling sorry for the snake. "He does that to me, too."

The snake opened its eyes. It raised its neck until it was eye to eye with Harry. And then… _it winked_. "I shall take note of that, amigosss," the boa hissed. Or at least Harry thought it was the Boa. Harry checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was near him. No one was.

"You- you can speak?" He asked, amazed. The snake nodded his head. "Yess, but never once has anyone heard me," he replied, "until today, that isss."

Harry felt himself grinning. "So where are you from, anyway?" he asked, curious to know. The snake flicked his tail to a sign that said, _Brazilian Boa Constrictor_. "Oh," Harry said. "Was it nice there?"

The snake shook his head and flicked his tail again, to a sign underneath it. This one read, _Born in captivity_. Harry blinked. "Yeah, I'm like that, too. Do you wish you can go back there?"

Just when the snake was about to reply, Dudley pushed Harry away and down to the floor. "Hey Piers! HEY! Look, it's moving! Hey, it's moving!"

Dudley and Piers pressed against the glass, watching the snake. And suddenly, almost- no, definitely- like magic, the glass vanished. Just like that. One minute it was there, the next it wasn't. And the best part was, Dudley and Piers found themselves in the exhibit, while the snake moved out, towards its freedom. Before it left, however, it said two more words to Harry. "Thankss, Amigoss," it hissed at Harry, who couldn't help but laugh. It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Anytime," he replied.

It seemed like forever when the snake left the room. And when it did, Harry whispered under his breath, "I hope I can escape one day, too."

**/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

"Hey Temari, can you pass me that scroll? Thanks," Kankuro said. It was three days since their father demanded that they went to some school called Hogwarts. Kankuro wasn't sure he wanted to go there. It sounded like there was a hog there. With warts. And Kankuro didn't exactly love hogs and/or warts. But still, he wanted to see how the shinobi there cope without a kage. He did hear that they had something else called a minister, but Kankuro liked kage better. And he found a way to dodge the none swearing policy. He learnt how to say shit in every single language possible. He even made a list.

Merde, lort, hovno, Scheiße. Kotoran, cac, merda, mierda. See, Kankuro can learn, if he tried hard enough. His favourite one was merde. It fell so easily off his tongue. "Temari, have you finished packing yet? Has Gaara?"

Temari slammed down her trunk. "Yes and yes. By the way, Kankuro, we're leaving in thirty minutes, so you better go downstairs and say goodbye to everyone," Temari replied, dragging her trunk behind her while she walked out. "And by everyone I mean dad."

"Okay, just wait for me," Kankuro said, grunting as he tried to close his trunk lid. After five minutes of trying and failing, he gave up. "How am I supposed to go to school when I can't even pack my ba- that's it!" Kankuro had a brilliant idea in his head. "I'll seal one trunk in a scroll, then I'll seal another in another scroll, then I'll carry another bag with the scrolls! It's ingenious!'

**/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

Gaara was the first to go downstairs. He had already said goodbye to his father and was waiting impatiently by the fireplace, leaning against the wall while he manipulated the sand around him. The sand danced and danced in the light. Gaara was starting to get really impatient. He was on the verge of giving Kankuro and Temari a sand coffin when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "So, we go into the fireplace, throw some of this in the ground, and say 'Diagon Alley'?" Gaara heard Temari ask.

"Yeah. Seems pretty cool to me- oh, Gaara! Do you know how to go to Diagon Alley?" Kankuro replied. Gaara nodded his head and gave them a "Hn.".

"Okay, so I don't need to explain it to you, then. So, here's the floo powder," Gaara took a handful of the powder, "and there's the fireplace. Take your trunk with you."

Gaara stepped into the fireplace. He wouldn't ever tell anyone, but he was nervous. He couldn't help but think that he'll end up in some dungeon with trolls all around him. He coughed, and said, as loudly and clearly as he could, "Diagon Alley!"

**/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

**So! End chapter five! Sorry for the long, wait, but you can blame Masashi Kishimoto for making the plotline of Naruto so retarded now that I have lost my interest in it all together. I am now obsessed with Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist. And Glee. But never fear! I still love Gaara and the Sand Sibs, and Harry Potter!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS! *points at a crying chibi Gaara* look at what you will do if you don't review! Look at him, LOOK!  
Also, I have another fanfic up called 'FMA Glee crossover ideas' and I really need your help, people. *Points to chibi Gaara again, but now he is joined with Edward and Envy* don't do this, people!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Sand Wizards**

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Naruto. (Random Guy) "Hey! There she is! Get her!" (Me) "…o_O...shit…I don't own it…" *Runs away* **

**/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/**

The last place Gaara expected to be was on the floor of a dirty, dark shop. It wasn't the nicest way to travel, floo powder. Gaara had seen his siblings disappear from his view, and felt his stomach turn over. During the experience, he saw flashes of others in the fireplace. The most noticeable one was the one with gingers. Gaara could swear that everyone in that family had the same hair and freckles. It was like they were all freaking identical. Still, he shouldn't be thinking about them. They were unimportant. Below him. Worthless.

Gaara wiped the dirt from his black shirt. "They better not be too long," Gaara mumbled. He didn't feel like waiting, and he needed to get to the wizard bank. Like, really. He was hungry for food. His mouth watered at the thought of pork ramen and a bottle of sake.

Moments later, Temari appeared in the fire place, coughing and gagging. An instant later Kankuro came along, except he was laughing like a madman. "Hey Temari, guess what I did," he sang. Temari rolled her eyes. "What, baka?" Kankuro grinned. "Just after you left, I got out one of my boxers, and…" He started laughing again. Temari shook her head. "Tell me you didn't rokudenashi." Kankuro snorted. "I chucked the boxers in some guy's fireplace! That loser didn't know what hit him!"

Gaara let some sand slither up Kankuro's arm, and calmly but angrily said, "Shut up and show us the map of Diagon Alley."

Kankuro swallowed. "S-sure thing, G-Gaara," he stuttered, eyeing the sand that was wrapped around his arm. He pulled out an old map from his pants pocket. "So, we're at…ah…"

Temari peeked over Kankuro's shoulder. "We're here, Kankuro. See that sign over there? And we need to go…" she pointed to a random place on the map. "…here. See? It's the biggest building in the whole street. It's either that or where the ka- minister works at. The Ministry of Magic."

Kankuro tilted his head to the side, and pointed to the roof. "Why don't we just go look for ourselves, sis?" he said, shoving the map back inside his pocket. Kankuro jumped lightly. Some dust around him jumped up when he fell back down. Suddenly the dust started to rise once it fell back down. It formed a blob in the air, and the blob became a line, and the line became an arrow. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara watched in amazement as the dust changed shape. "Where's it pointing to?" Temari wondered. As if answering her, the dust created words in the air; _Gringotts_. "Oh. We should head that way," Kankuro said, pointing in the same direction as the arrow. Temari rolled her eyes. "You think so, navigator?"

The siblings walked outside, and gasped at the sudden cold wind that blew at their faces. Crowds of people around them ran about to do their own business, while other people would press their faces against the windows of random shops. Kankuro whistled. "Just imagine what life would have been like in Sunagakure if it was this busy," he stated. He pointed to a window where around twenty people crowded around. Inside the window there was a broom. "They seem to be excited very easily, if they're fussing over a broom."

Temari peeked at a nearby window. Her eyes widen when she saw what was inside. "Hey! Kankuro, Gaara! Look this shop, it's full of sweets!" Kankuro pressed his face against the glass. He could see that every corner of the shop was filled with mouth-watering treats. Kankuro's stomach rumbled. _So…hungry…_ He thought, clutching his stomach. Gaara suddenly appeared upside down in front of the two siblings. "We need to get to Gringotts, now," he snapped. "Don't keep me waiting any longer."

Kankuro bit his lip, while Temari felt beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Y-yeah, of course," Temari stammered. She breathed in, and then turned to Kankuro. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BAKA? DROOLING ALL OVER THE WINDOWS AND STARING AT FOOD, WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO! YOU ASHAME THE KAZEKAGE! YOU ASHAME THE LAND OF WIND! YOU ASHAME THE SHINOBI WORLD! SHAME ON YOU!" she barked. Kankuro suddenly felt extremely small next to his elder sister.

"S-sorry," he squeaked. "How about we just go, yeah?" Several people passing by stared at the siblings. Temari turned to them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" The poor wizards and witches looked away and fell into a state of depression.

Kankuro felt sympathy for the people. He, of course, has been yelled at by Temari at least sixty billion times by Temari. He lost count after the first twenty eight times. "Hey sis, don't take it out on them," he commented. Temari twisted her brother's ear. "Shut up and walk," she threatened quietly.

"Ouch! Owowowowow!" the puppeteer whined. Temari pulled him towards the street. "Quit complaining." Kankuro slipped out of Temari's grasp and rubbed his ear. "That hurts," he cried. "Why don't we just go?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "That's what Gaara and I have been saying, dumbass," she said, punching Kankuro on the head. Gaara walked coldly past them. "You two better take us to the bank, or I'll kill you," he said, glaring daggers at the two of them. Gaara quickly walked down the street while Kankuro and Temari followed.

"So, I think that Gringotts is over there," Kankuro claimed, pointing at the biggest building on the street, that had a large sign saying Gringotts over the arch doors. Temari snorted. "You think, Baka?" Kankuro nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure-"

"Shut up and go inside," Gaara growled. His red hair flowed back as he said the emotionless sentence. The oldest brother did as he was told by the younger one. His eyes flew past the gold writing on the silver doors. It said;_'__Enter, stranger, but take heed __Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.'_

Kankuro gulped. He nudged Temari. "I…I wouldn't want to steal s-something from here," he whispered. He shifted his eyes back to the silver doors. "I'm worried about the last line in the poem. What if they have a bijuu here?" his eyes darted back and forth. Temari leaned towards her brother. "There's no way they'll have a bijuu here. It's just there could be things almost as dangerous here, like…oh!"

Kankuro tilted his head. "What?" Temari was staring at something over Kankuro's shoulder. "What is it?" Kankuro peeked behind him. "Hey, isn't that…"

Five people were standing next to some midget, each with the standard shinobi shoes and the same head band, which bore the mark of Konoha.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Konoha ninjas."

/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/

Shikamaru sat on his dining table. He hadn't told his father of the new mission yet, because he felt that it was too troublesome to say. Shikaku cooked, and he needed an excuse to stop eating the half burnt chicken. Shikamaru sighed. _I wish my team wasn't so troublesome._ He thought. _This mission is such a drag._ He placed his fork next to him and coughed, in the attention-seeking way. When Shikaku looked up, he coughed again, but this time louder. Shikaku looked up. "Yes, Shikamaru?" he asked, taking another bite.

Shikamaru gulped. "I'm leaving for a year," he said. Shikaku spat out the food in his mouth. Shikamaru looked in disgust at the saliva on his plate. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Shikaku yelled. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "Look, it's only going to be for a year, and it's an A-ranked mission. It'll help me when it's time for chunin exam. And there's an ANBU there to help us, so we'll be alright."

Shikaku rested his elbow on the table, and took a deep breath in. "Do you have information on this mission?" he questioned. Shikamaru gave a quick nod. He gave his father a scroll that the Hokage gave to each of the five Konoha shinobi going. Shikaku read the scroll, his eyes growing wider and wider as he read downwards. "So you're going to a school in Britain," Shikamaru nodded, "that's for witches and wizards," he nodded again, "and there's three shinobi from Suna that are going there too," Shikamaru gave a quick, "Yes," then let his father carry on, "and you're protecting the school from some dark wizard that wants to kill a boy?"

"Yeah, that's what the ANBU said. He told us that hundreds of lives rest on our shoulders or something like that," Shikamaru replied. "I know that sometimes I seem like I don't want to be the hero of the story, but if there's people who are in danger, I don't want to turn my back on them. I'm not that kind of person." Shikaku stared proudly at his son. He gave Shikamaru a pat on the back. "Spoken like a true leader, son. Good luck."

Shikamaru smiled at his father. "Thanks, dad."

/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one for talking, or getting girls off him. And Ino Yamanaka was one for talking to boys she likes 24/7 and hugging Sasuke. And hugging Sasuke was exactly was she was doing one hour after she got her new mission.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! I'm going to miss you so much!" Ino cried, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura and Naruto watched in anger. Naruto was angry because Ino was so love struck over Sasuke, and Sakura was shaking from head to toe with anger because of the fact that Ino was being so close to Sasuke. Sakura finally snapped.

"GET OFF HIM, INO!" Sakura yelled, pulling Ino away from Sasuke. "And would you get over yourself! We'll be gone for two days! I'm sure that you can miss two days without Sasuke-kun!" Ino turned to Sakura and glared at her. "Now look here, forehead! I am saying goodbye to Sasuke be my team has been given an A-ranked mission, and I'll be gone for a year!"

Sasuke was suddenly very interested in Ino. "A-ranked?" he asked. "How did you get an A-ranked mission?" Ino blushed slightly, and answered back, "An ANBU came when we were training, and gave us the mission. We're going to some boarding school and protecting the students from some ninja called Voldwart or something like that. And I'll be gone for a year. So yes, Sakura, I do have a right to say goodbye to Sasuke!"

Naruto watched in amazement as Ino explained. "An A-ranked mission? Wow! You guys are so lucky!" he exclaimed. "That's it, I'm going to see the old man and ask why the hell you got one and we didn't!" Naruto ran towards the large red building. Sakura followed him. Ino could just hear Sakura screaming, "NO YOU BAKA! DON'T DISTURB HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Sasuke leaned against the wall. Ino paced over to him and gave him a dagger she had in her pocket for a while. "Here, Sasuke, I want you to have this," she said, holding out the dagger. "It's got poison in it, and one cut will kill someone in ten minutes. And here is the poison," Ino gave him a bottle with some purple/red liquid in it. "This is my goodbye present to you."

Sasuke nodded. Ino was just about to walk off, when she heard Sasuke say from behind her back, "Good luck."

Ino smiled. "Good luck to you too, Sasuke-kun."

/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/

The time it took Choji to talk to his parents about the mission was very short. Around ten minutes, but half of that time was spent on choking down food, so literally it took five minutes. And Choji was starving after all the explaining, so he decided to go to the barbeque joint to eat a couple of snacks. Ino and Shikamaru agreed to come along as well, after dinner. Choji grinned as he ate the chips he had in his hand, letting the crumbs go on his shirt.

He got the best table in the house, the one near the window that looked over all of Konoha. Choji was going to miss the place. The people walking up and down the street, the buildings, the academy, his friends, and, most importantly, the Barbeque chips. Choji crossed his fingers hoping that wizards had barbeque flavoured chips, or salt and vinegar will do. Shikamaru and Ino stepped into the restaurant, and sat down next to the big-boned boy. Choji grinned his wide grin.

"I guess this is our last official 'Team 11's Barbeque Meeting' for the year," Ino stated. "But I suppose that this one doesn't count because Asuma-sensei isn't here." Choji shook his head. "Even if Asuma-sensei isn't here right now, it doesn't mean that this isn't the Konoha eleven's meeting. And this is more of a get-together rather than a meeting." Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. He helped himself to some of the pork on the table. "Besides, we need to talk about other stuff right now, like chunin exams and stuff."

Ino groaned and smacked her head. "That's right! We've got chunin exams coming up after the year! We've got no time to practice our techniques! I'm so screwed," she cried out. The blonde started to smack her head against the window. Shikamaru quickly pulled her back. "Listen, I just heard from my dad, who heard from your dad, who heard from Hokage-sama, that Asuma and Senji are going to be teachers at Hogwarts, and they'll be teaching about shinobi…stuff," Shikamaru assured. "If there's one thing that Asuma won't stand for, it'll be us not getting enough practice for chunin exams. There's nothing to worry about." Ino sighed with relief.

Choji smiled sadly when he looked outside the window. "You guys do realise that this might be the last time we ever eat together here again?" The entire team looked outside, at the view of Konoha, their village, their home. Ino cracked a smile. "Well, we better make it the best damn time of our lives!" she yelled, holding her hand out in front of her. "So, are we a team or not?"

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah, we are," he said, placing his hand on top of Ino's. The blonde and the brown haired boy glanced at Choji, who was busily wolfing down the pork and bacon. Ino raised her eyebrows. "Choji?" Choji glanced at his two team mates. He shrugged. "I'm eating," he blurted. Ino grabbed his hand and put in on the top of their hands. "So, what are we?" she asked. Shikamaru and Choji chanted at the same time, "Team eleven!"

Ino laughed. "Yep, team eleven! And don't you guys ever forget that!"

/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/

Chapter 5! Well that was a short wait. It would have been longer, but longer= more writing and I did most of this in two hours, so yeah…  
KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! *Pose*  
Let me see the reviews, people! What do you think? What do you want more of? Tell me, people! 


	6. Green Flames

**Sand Wizards  
Chapter 7: Green Flames  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/**

Asuma didn't intend for it to happen. But it did. He just went to get some dinner last night, when he ran into Kurenai, literally. He thought that he forgot to lock the door to his house, so he ran around a corner, and he suddenly found himself on top of his fellow jonin. He remembered it all like it was yester… oh, right, it was yesterday.

**/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/**

Asuma lifted himself off the ground. He wiped the dirt from his chunin chest, and checked his cigarettes. His smokes weren't damaged, to Asuma's delight. Asuma looked at Kurenai, who was still on the ground. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, lifting his right hand. "Need help getting up?" Kurenai took his hand. She smiled at the Hokage's son. "Thank you. And don't apologize; I didn't watch where I was going. So what's the rush? Gone to get some smokes?"

Asuma shook his head. "Team eleven has been given a new mission," he replied, taking out the scroll with the mission's details on it. Kurenai took it and gasped when she saw the rank. "A-ranked? Are you sure Hokage-sama didn't forget the order of the alphabet?" Asuma laughed. He got out one of his cigarettes and lit, then raised it to his mouth. "I'm sure that dad didn't miss-read it. This is the real deal. A genin team has been given an A-ranked mission."

Kurenai continued reading. "'_This mission is very simple,_" she read out aloud, "_There is a school for young witches and wizards in Britain called Hogwarts. There is a student that is coming to this school called Harry Potter-_ nice name, who came up with that one? - _And we believe that the darkest wizard to ever live is after his head.'" _Kurenai read it in her head. She looked up after she read it. Asuma expected her to say, "Is this really a suitable mission for two genin teams?" but instead got another question.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Kurenai whispered. Asuma pulled the kunouchi into a soft hug. "Yeah, I'm saying goodbye right now. I would of said goodbye earlier, but I needed to pack my bags, so…sorry." Kurenai looked into Asuma's eyes. Both shinobi started to blush. They didn't talk for a minute, just stared.

After a minute Asuma started to talk. "Um…ah… well, I should probably be going now," he stuttered, letting go of Kurenai. Kurenai looked at the floor. "Yes," she said. Asuma scratched the back of his head. "See you," he replied. He turned around and walked off. Kurenai waved goodbye, but she felt empty inside, like she was waving goodbye to a part of her. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"ASUMA!" she yelled. Asuma turned around and looked at her. Kurenai quickly thought of a lame excuse for shouting. "W-will you write to me? Please?" she asked. Kurenai felt like slapping herself on the forehead. Asuma smirked. "I'll write every week and maybe every day. Don't worry, I'll be back. For someone special in this village, Kurenai, I promise" Asuma replied. Kurenai gasped slightly. _Is he talking about me? _The kunouchi wondered.

Asuma walked silently home. He smacked his head, embarrassed about how badly he handled the previous situation. "Great, now she'll definitely want to write. Well done, Asuma," he mumbled sarcastically. As soon as he got home he fell down to his couch. "I've got a long year ahead of me."

**/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/**

Ino grabbed a handful of the powder, and let it slip through her fingers. She sniffed the magical powder. "It smells like smoke," she commented. Ino looked at the four other people in the room. "I guess I should go first, then."

Choji gave her a small pat on the back. "Good luck," he said. Ino returned a small smile. Her blue eyes shifted over to the fireplace, then back to her team mates. "What if it goes wrong? What happens then? What if-" she asked. Senji held up a hand to stop Ino talking. "Don't worry, Ino. It will be alright. Trust me, but more importantly, trust yourself. You may not be the best kunouchi around-"

"Gee, thanks," the blonde whispered sarcastically.

"-but you can only be the best if you believe that you're the best," Senji finished. Ino breathed in and out. She took a handful of the floo powder and hopped into the fireplace, giving a small wave to Konoha Eleven and Senji. The kunouchi coughed a few times, and then cried out loudly, "Gringotts!" **(A/N: I'm not sure if Gringotts even have a floo powder connection, but in this fic they do, okay?)**

Shikamaru and the others watched as Ino disappeared into bright green flames. Choji and Shikamaru glanced at each other. They weren't sure that that was supposed to happen. Asuma gestured Choji to go next. The chubby boy nervously walked into the fireplace. "H-hey, before we start, what happened to Ino…is that supposed to happen?" Choji asked, gulping.

Senji said nothing and held out the cup of powder. Choji took a large handful. He did the same thing Ino did, and just as he was engulfed in flames, he heard Senji say, "I dunno." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head when he heard the ANBU say that. "Why does he have to be so troublesome?" he moaned. "Why can't I be a cloud? So carefree…" Shikamaru went on, lost in his thoughts of clouds.

Asuma coughed. "Shikamaru," he started, "are you planning on spending the whole day thinking or are you going to go to Diagon Alley?"

The Nara boy took some powder from Senji. "You nag just like my mum," he sighed. Asuma gave a stern look towards Shikamaru. "Young man, don't insult me."

Senji raised an eyebrow. Asuma noticed it. "…or your mother," he added quickly. Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms. "See ya," he said, stepping into the ash that covered the ground. "Gringotts," the Nara boy said.

All of a sudden, the room disappeared from his view. Flashes of different rooms flashed before him. Shikamaru's stomach turned over and he had an urge to vomit. An instant later, he Shikamaru found himself lying on a floor covered in ash. He coughed and looked around.

Choji and Ino were to his right. They both looked green and were clutching their stomachs while they groaned.

"I'm never going to use floo powder again," Ino moaned.

"I'll say."

"Never ever," Choji said, taking out a packet of chips from his pocket. Ino frowned. "Really Choji, chips? Now?"

Choji shoved a handful into his mouth. "Feeling sick makes me hungry," he answered back, spitting as he said it. Ino scowled. "Why couldn't there be another girl in the team? My life would be _so _much easier then."

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the bank. He gasped in shock. Instead of people working in Gringotts, there were these dwarves with long fingers and hooked noses. Each of them had a scowling face, like they were destined to be angry for eternity. **(A/N: Seriously, have you seen them in the movies? THEY NEVER EVER SMILE! BE HAPPY FOR ONCE, YOU **! ...Sorry 'bout that)**

"What the heck are they?" he asked himself.

"I don't know… maybe they're midget ninjas?" Choji guessed. He turned around when he heard a roar of flame. "And here comes Asuma-sensei and Senji-sensei. They'll know what those people are."

The two adults gave a wave to the genin. Asuma was the first to speak up.

"This is Gringotts, run by goblins," he started. Ino laughed. "Something funny, Ino?"

Ino stop laughing and stood straight with a very serious look on her face. "No sir!" she said, giving Asuma a salute. Asuma ignored her and carried on.

"So I've got the key here," he said, holding up a silver key, "and now all we do is talk to one of the goblins to take us to our vault."

While Asuma was saying that, Senji had spoken to a goblin. The goblin walked over with Senji to the team, with four keys in his hand.

"Everyone, this is Fiendhook," Senji introduced the shinobi to Fiendhook. Ino couldn't help but get bored. Her eyes were acting of their own accord, looking somewhere other than the most boring goblin alive. Her eyes landed on a group of three. The three stood out from all the rest, with their different clothes and huge… stuff on their back. What surprised Ino the most, though, was their head band. They each had a Suna head band on.

"Sunakagure ninjas," she muttered under her breath, while one of the kids- a red head- muttered something as well. "This is going to be interesting.


	7. Oni Neko

**New Stories. Read them. Now.**

**Sorry. Late again. But I have a legit reason now! Um… I don't like Naruto…anymore…**

**MAJOR ONE PIECE SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU READ ONE PIECE, SKIP. IF YOU DON'T CARRY ON AND CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT IT. I USED TO BE LIKE YOU PEOPLE, THEN I READ A ONE PIECE TO THE CURRENT CHAPTER.**

…**One Piece is my anti-drug. GO GO LUFFY! I thought that it was all humour at first, but no! There's some really touching scenes (Cries in corner when thinking about Going Merry), and it's one of the only manga where a girl has become my favourite character. **

**HOLY CRAP. NICO ROBIN. ASDFGHHIKL. Imagine a Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara all melded together, then top it with a wall of awesomeness and archaeology and a freakin' NON-STANDING AROUND DOING NOTHING WOMAN and you get Robin. Plus some more sexy-awesome.**

**I swear, she does have all the back story of Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, yet she isn't angsty. She was happy the first 2 years of her life, then her mother left, so she was bullied by kids for having an awesome ability (Nyeh, they're just jealous), was probably abused by aunt, more angsty, then- BAM! Clover is an awesome scholar. Plus his hair pwns. Then more slightly-happier stuff. Naruto there. Then her island was burnt to the ground, destroying everyone she knew, all her friends, leaving her as the sole survivor. Sasuke. Then she was hunted just because she existed and got betrayed by others all the time. Gaara. For twenty years. **

**AND SHE ONLY SHOWS ANGST IN 2 ½ ARCS. Water 7 and Enies Lobby… BEST. MANGA. ARC. EVER. AND THE ANIME IS AMAZING TOO. Sogeking.**

**After that she's happy. No angst. And she keeps on being awesome in an awesome show and breaking people's spines. :D. **

**And you thought NaruSasu is bad? You haven't been around the One Piece section. ZoSan, the NaruSasu of One Piece, except neither of them is emo (Well, Zoro might be. Like when he sacrificed himself for his friends and almost dying… then pretending the it was nothing even though he was bleeding like hell… epic moment) or hyperactive. Then ChoRo. Uh… that's… what the hell…**

**NaRo's fine. It's yuri, but I don't mind. I think they had the worst childhoods in the crew.**

**Jinbe x Laboon- Now there's a yaoi I would read. No, really. Someone needs to write about the whale and the fishman. Now.**

**And then Whitebeard. Whitebeard could destroy all Naruto characters with one punch. In the air. Creates earthquake. Earthquake equals tsunami. Tsunami equals dead Naruto. Dead Naruto equals more One Piece fanfiction. Datte-fucking-bayo, bitches.**

**And Robin would just snap their neck. So she would win too.**

**ONE PIECE SPOILERS END HERE.**

**So, in this story, everything canon in Naruto is ignored. I'm doing the basic storyline and character backgrounds/design, but that's all. That means no insane Sasuke. No chunin exams for a while. No Suna/Konoha invasion arc. I would like Naruto more if Kishimoto hadn't of rushed it. I like an easy-paced manga. Maybe that's why One Piece is my favourite of all time now.**

**And I don't care about characters being OOC. This is FANfiction. You can't get the characters perfect.**

**So, this is my own work. None of the competition. Why? Because I woke up one morning and thought, "Write chapter 8!" then another part of me said, "But… Why write it when I'm not a fan of Naruto?" and then I said, "Because people are counting on you! Now go! Dattebayo!"**

**Then my mind wandered back to One Piece. And Bon Clay. Cross-dressing FTW.**

**Read. One Piece. Now.**

**This is the second longest author's note I've ever written. Apart from one in HPPPS.**

_**Hashiridase! Hashiridase! Doa arimo sono sakeiie.~ **_**Man, I'm even typing the songs and making the words up as I go along…**

_**~BRAND NEW CHAPTER! START THE STORY!~**_

It took an hour to calm Petunia, Piers and Dudley down after the whole vanishing glass fiasco. Harry felt he would get away with the disappearing glass, even though he wasn't sure what had happened. Harry couldn't of been the one responsible for the window vanishing- could he?

After an hour, however, Harry's luck ran out when Piers said the sentence Harry hoped he would never hear: "Harry was talking to the snake, weren't you?"

Let's just say his luck ran out after that. Harry glanced at Vernon, whose face turned a violent shade of purple. "Get in the car," Vernon growled. "All of you!" He added.

Harry, Dudley and Piers ran into the car. Piers gave Harry a quick, "This is your fault." before he sat down in the car.

Harry sighed and gazed out the window. He was going to be punished. But Harry didn't do it! Where was the proof that he did?

Still, Uncle Vernon was stubborn. The man was clearly convinced that it was Harry's fault that the glass vanished. So Harry will have to be punished. Whether he liked it or not.

**OoOoOoO**

"Who are you?"

The question was simple, yet when it came from Gaara's mouth it sounded so cold. Everyone who heard it could feel the killer instinct coming from Gaara.

The first to answer was Senji. "Hello, you must be Gaara-san. My name is Senji, but you shall call me either Proffesor Senji or Senji-sensei when we arrive at Hogwarts. And this is Asuma-san." Asuma raised a hand and waved. "And these are his students."

"I'm Chouji," Chouji said. "This here is my comrade…"

"Ino's the name," Ino smirked, holding out her hand to Kankuro. "And who are you?"

Kankuro grinned mischievously and took Ino's hand. "Kankuro," he replied. Temari stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Temari," she said. "So why don't you say what your name is, brownie?" Temari pointed at a certain Nara, who was sitting down on the floor and gazing at the ceiling.

"Names are too troublesome…"

"Cute," Temari mumbled under her breath, "but doesn't talk much."

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru yawned. "Now can we hurry up? My ass is getting sore from sitting down."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, shall we move on?" the goblin near them asked.

"Yes. We did come here for our money, after all," replied Senji.

"Oh really? No way! I normally come to banks to get a free puppy!" Kankuro laughed.

"Idiot. There's no puppies in a bank," Temari snapped.

"That was a joke!" Kankuro shouted back. He then whispered to his sister, "Stop making me look like a moron in front of the pretty gi- I mean, in front of strangers!"

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that by yourself."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

The siblings continued arguing. The other shinobi watched with annoyance as they insulted each other. "And I thought that they were mature," Senji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kankuro-san, Temari-sa-"

"…I hate these guys. They're so troublesome. Plus they're weird," Shikamaru commented.

Temari and Kankuro turned slowly to glare at Shikamaru. "What… did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL…"

"**Shut up. If you don't, I'll kill you. Right here, right now."**

Kankuro almost jumped out of his skin. Gaara stared at the shinobi coldly before turning to the goblin. "Hurry up and take us there," he ordered, even though it wasn't his goblin. However, Gaara wanted to get his money straight away. And when Gaara wanted something, he got it. "Before I have to make blood spill." As soon as Gaara said these words, a sly smirk appeared on the goblin's face. "Right this way," Fiendhook led them to a cart behind the desks. "And try not to be sick."

It was a bit hard NOT to be sick, as even Gaara turned slightly green when the cart made many twists and turns toward the vault, and Chouji refused to eat chips for the very first time. Asuma's cigarette nearly dropped when he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a dragon, but before he could get a good look the cart dropped down once again. The ride went on for what seemed like forever, until the cart halted outside a large door.

"Vault 845," the goblin opened the vault with his key.

"Well, Asuma-san," Senji smiled at the Konoha shinobi. "This is our vault." Ino's jaw dropped instantly. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SHARE A VAULT WITH THESE IDIOTS?" Ino cried, pointing at the three other members of her team. "All of the money will be gone by tomorrow! Knowing Chouji, he'll spend it all on food!" Chouji chuckled, giving everyone a thumbs up and nodded in agreement. "STOP THAT! And what's more-"

Asuma held up a hand to silence Ino. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized for Ino. "Can we go in now, please?"

Kankuro crossed his arms and scowled. _This is what I'm dealing with for the year? Hopefully there are kids that aren't like these brats._

Fiendhook opened the door with the key, and as soon as he did the all of the shinobi's (minus Gaara and Temari) jaws dropped at once. The vault was filled with bronze, silver and gold. "The bronze ones are knuts," Fiendhook explained. "The silver ones are sickles, gold ones are galleons."

Shikamaru and Chouji spared a glance at each other before rushing into the money, wide grins plastered on their faces. Ino followed after, her mouth agape as her eyes darted from one side to the other. "Is all this ours?" Asuma picked up a galleon. "Yes. However, it is shared between all of us, so use it wisely."

Asuma bent down to inspect a galleon. "I wonder how much this is in our currency," he commented to no one in particular. Temari tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ahem," she coughed. "I believe we have a vault, too. Just stuff your pockets and get going."

"Ah… sorry. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, grab some money and get going," Asuma said. Chouji quickly snatched a pile of galleons and filled his pockets with them, until the pockets were almost bursting. Ino and Shikamaru grabbed ten galleons each. Ino raised an eyebrow when she saw Chouji's pockets.

"Got enough there? Or do you need more?" Ino gestured towards a small pile of sickles and knuts. "Why do you need so much anyway?"

"Because-" Chouji started.

"Are you kidding me?" Kankuro interrupted. "Why wouldn't he want that much? Have you seen outside? It's amazing and weird and… and… the sweets!" Kankuro drooled at the thought of food. Chouji gave a small nod. "What he said."

"Well, we should get going now," Shikamaru stepped in the cart. "Are you coming or not?"

Everyone else followed, Gaara going in last. Fiendhook smirked before turning to the shinobi. "Just as a warning," the goblin pointed down below, "try not to scream when you see it. It doesn't like loud noises." Fiendhook started to move the cart.

The genin (minus Gaara) swallowed. "W-what doesn't?" Chouji asked, shivering a bit. "You're making it sound as if we're going into the lair of an ancient beast…" he added.

Senji turned around and gave them all a polite smile, but what he said afterwards made things worse. "The guardian. I heard it can brutally murder ten shinobi in seconds. I think we'll have fun, don't you, Asuma-san?"

"Loads of fun," Asuma chuckled. He pointed at the sand siblings. "Yo, thank your dad when you get to, 'cause he went through a hell lot of trouble to get that beast to guard your vault. Well, I suppose that's what happens when you're the Kazekage's descendants…"

"WHAT?" Ino shrieked, jumping up a little- a very big mistake, as they suddenly made a huge drop and she would of fell down, if Kankuro hadn't of clutched her ankle at the last second. "Thanks," Ino said once she was on her seat again. "But… what? You- you're the children of the Kazekage?" Ino glanced at each of them.

"Yeah, so what?" Gaara folded his arms. "I am the youngest. My sister is the eldest. That idiot over there-"

"HEY!"

"- is in the middle." He nodded over to Temari. "Father wanted a male heir, so when Temari came out without male parts he got angry, creating him," he jabbed his thumb towards Kankuro, "and our parents were drunk one night, thus myself." Gaara glared at Ino. "So what if we're the Kazekage's children? It doesn't make a difference, he will die, anyway…"

Everyone was quiet for the next few seconds. The only sounds were the cart and Asuma occasionally breathing out smoke.

"Vault 2336," Fiendhook stopped the cart, "is just behind that."

The genin gulped. _I wonder what 'that' is…_ they thought. Then 'it' came into view.

Shikamaru and Chouji took a step back. Temari's mouth opened slightly. Ino gasped. Gaara blinked. And Kankuro…

"Hahaha!" Kankuro was laughing like crazy. "What is that? Wahaha!"

"That's the guardian," Asuma answered, cracking a smile. In front of them was a small white cat, snoozing on the hard floor. "Careful, though. Those stories weren't fal-"

"AHAHAHAH!" Ino and Chouji joined in the laughing, making a loud noise.

"-se…"

The cat opened an eye. It blinked before glaring at the shinobi. Fiendhook stepped back. "Here it is," he started. "Oni Neko."

"Oni Neko?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Demon Cat?"

The cat opened its jaw and let out a low growl. The growl eventually turned into a roar, and the cat's eyes turned white, its fur darkened to a jet-black colour, and it grew in size. "Oni… Ne…ko?" Gaara repeated.

Temari whacked Kankuro on the head. "Look at what you did!" she hissed. "Don't you remember what father told us about the Oni Neko?"

Kankuro rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah, it was a cat that ate the sand of the Shukaku, giving it demonic powers." He answered. "Father told us that. He said that it hated loud noises. The louder the noise the angrier it became." Kankuro glanced at Oni Neko. "Kind of like the Shukaku."

"Everyone, be quiet," Asuma ordered. "Stay silent. Don't talk. If it can't hear anything coming from us it'll calm down. Trust me."

Everyone was silent. Oni Neko continued growling at them, before it suddenly shrunk and fell asleep. "_Go around_," Fiendhook whispered. "_Behind it_."

The sand siblings crept around the now-calm cat, Kankuro occasionally glancing down before looking back up. Fiendhook followed behind.

"I think it's best if we wait in the cart," Senji whispered. "And don't talk for now on."

The shinobi from Konoha nodded, sitting back in the cart.

The goblin opened the vault, then the other shinobi were out of their sights. However, they did get a glimpse of a pile three times the size of their own of gold.

"…Woah…" Chouji whispered under his breath.

_Are we really spending the whole year with them? _Chouji thought, before his mind wandered to food.

**OoOoO**

To be honest, it wasn't a bad punishment. He, Harry, was about to be locked in his former room, or cupboard under the stairs, before he was saved by the mail. No, really.

The memory brought a smile to Harry's lips, even though Vernon was still furious at him. Still, as the Dursleys and Harry drove through the road in the stormy night, Harry couldn't help but smile. Vernon had been yelling at Harry, accusing him of what happened to poor Dudders, when they had been invaded by an army of envelopes. Then, Vernon shouted that they were going away for a bit, to get away from '"THOSE BLOODY LETTERS!"'. However, the letters followed Harry wherever he went. They went to a hotel in London- "Excuse me, but is one of you Harry Potter? I got a hundred of these letters on my desk."- before Vernon drove far away, stopping at a small shack. When he got back he had a sly grin on his face and a long parcel in his hand.

"We've got a good place."

Harry stared out the window. It wasn't a good place at all. Harry decided that when it came to view. It was an old shack on a rock, a very old shack. The floors were hard, and there was only one bedroom, which belonged to Vernon and Petunia. Dudley got the couch, and Harry was forced to sleep on the softest part of the floor he could find.

Harry couldn't sleep. Either the floor was too hard, or there was too much on his mind. Harry glanced at Dudley's watch.

_11.59_

Harry smiled. It was a minute before his birthday.

Twenty seconds…

Nineteen…

Eighteen…

Seventeen… what was that sound?

Fourteen…

Was it just a wave crashing on the rock?

Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…

"Make a wish, Harry," Harry whispered to himself.

Zero…

**BOOM.**

**And it turned out to be Pandaman. Duh.**

**Reviews would be nice. Lady Gaga- uh, I mean, Ghirahim, is watching you. His heart is filled with rainbows. And he's way too sexy for his shirt.**

**Look him up now.**

**Review… I'm watching you O.e**


	8. Important author's note

**I know I'm being a broken record, but this is going on hiatus again.**

**I've not only lost my interest in Naruto and Harry Potter (I still love the latter) but I have been hating part 2 of Naruto and that has been affecting my work as well. I am not inspired to write anything, and the plot of Naruto is so f-cked up right now that I feel that anything I write will be almost as bad.**

**I am also going to rewrite the previous chapters, add in several more scenes that I should've added in and set out my plot properly. Please understand that this is writer's block and there is nothing I can do to stop it.**

**In the meanwhile, read One Piece.**

**Seriously. It's really quite sad how people miss out on One Piece because they think the art is bad. The term 'never judge a book by its cover' is perfect for this. But I think that Oda's art is the best out of the shonen 3, because Naruto (Shippuden)'s art is quite bland in my opinion, Bleach has little to no backgrounds and the characters all look familiar. I love Oda's because it shows a wide variety of characters, backgrounds and the colour spreads are awesome. (The Halloween one in chapter 685 is one of my favorites, and I also like the one where the Straw Hats are brushing their teeth and there's the little Pandaman easter egg. Ah, Oda).**

**The action picks up at Arlong Park or Baratie.**

**Anyway, please log in as anon to review if you already have, as FF does not allow you to review twice on one chapter.**

**Again, sorry for this.**


End file.
